1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to organic light-emitting devices and organic display apparatuses, and in particular to a structure of a coating layer disposed to cover a luminous part.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, organic light-emitting devices, such as an organic EL (electro-luminescence) panel and organic EL lighting, have been intensively developed.
An organic EL panel includes a first panel in which an EL luminous part is formed and a second panel disposed so as to face the first panel. A resin layer inserted between the first panel and the second panel joins the first panel and the second panel. A panel periphery in a gap between the first panel and the second panel is also sealed. The first panel has a structure including a TFT substrate, a lamination of an electrode, an organic functional layer (including an organic luminous layer), and an electrode formed in this order on one main surface of the TFT substrate, and a sealing layer coating these layers.
The resin layer is inserted between the first panel and the second panel so as to closely contact the first panel and the second panel. The resin layer joins the first panel and the second panel.
Organic layers included in a structure of organic light-emitting devices, such as an organic EL panel, are susceptible to entry of substances such as water and oxygen from outside, and to outgas (various kinds of gas including water and oxygen) emitted from components after panel completion. This may produce a nonluminous region such as a dark spot, and cause decline in light emission efficiency.
Patent Literature 1 discloses a technique for dispersing, in the resin layer, particles (getter particles) that have hygroscopicity, thereby capturing substances such as water and oxygen, and protecting the organic layers.